Smartphones and other portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular over the past several years. In a competitive market, continuous improvements and enhancements must be made to portable electronic devices to satisfy the increasing consumer demands and expectations regarding the performance and/or functionality of such devices. Recently, attempts have been made to develop a modular electronic device including interchangeable modules designed to be installed onto and removed from the device to provide increased flexibility with respect to performance and/or functionality. In doing so, it is has been recognized that consumers desire to be able to install and remove the modules quickly and easily from the device without significant effort.